


somewhat less than iconic

by gladdecease



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you."</p><p>"Really?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because I appreciate all the OT referencing going on in TFA, and as such we need us some "I think I'm about to die" love confessions. (And maybe some "I saved you so now I'm going to say it too!" confessions? Only time will tell.)

Captured by the First Order. Again. Poe swallowed thickly, doing his best not to flash back to the last time he'd been in such circumstances. His best wasn't quite good enough, but it did remind him of two stark differences between now and then.

Good difference: No sign of Kylo Ren anywhere. No Force interrogation today.

Bad difference: Poe hadn't been captured alone. No Stormtrooper rescue today.

Finn, used to Stormtrooper pace but unused to being frogmarched, was slowing them down. Intentionally or not, Poe couldn't tell. (He hoped so, but you never knew with Finn. He was a wild card that way.) "So, uh, where are you taking us?"

The Stormtroopers holding them stayed silent. The lead Stormtrooper, a blaster armed and in hand, slowed her pace so she was at Finn's side. "The Resistance pilot will be interrogated."

Poe's stomach tied itself up in knots. He smirked. "What, again? You First Order types never change things up, do you?"

"Just the pilot, Phasma? I'm Resistance too, I could know things!" Finn puffed up his chest. "I totally know things."

" _Finn_ ," Poe hissed. Kriffing wild card.

Finn glanced his way, realized what he'd said, and panicked. "I mean, uh, I _am_ Resistance, but they don't tell me things. Nope, no knowledge here. And Poe doesn't know anything either, so really - "

"FN-2187, you are long overdue for reconditioning."

"What?" Finn's face went gray. "No, no. No, I'm _not_ \- " He struggled frantically against the grip the Stormtrooper had on him, for all the good it did him.

It occurred to Poe that he had no idea what reconditioning _was_.

"Poe Dameron," Finn said, quietly, urgently. There was something in his eyes that made Poe's mouth dry.

Poe swallowed, lost for words in the face of that intensity. "That's me."

"You gave me my name. You let me keep your jacket."

"It suits you," Poe said. He licked his lips. "They both do."

"I might not have either of them the next time we see each other," Finn warned him. "Or - or I might just never see you again."

"I'm not gonna let that happen."

"I wish I could believe that." He had that terrified, absolute look on his face that came with talking about the First Order's more horrifying attributes. The one that said he knew, personally, how exacting, how cruel the First Order could be. The Stormtroopers paused at an intersection. "If I don't - "

"You _won't_ ," Poe insisted.

" _If I don't_ ," Finn repeated firmly, "I want you to know - "

Phasma gestured down one corridor, then walked down the opposite one. The columns of Stormtroopers split evenly - taking Finn down the corridor Phasma had taken, Poe realized with a sinking feeling. That was going to make escape that much harder.

Finn struggled and twisted around in his captor's grip as they marched him away. "I want you to know I love you, Poe Dameron!"

Poe stumbled to a halt as his heart did the same. "Really?" he blurted out, but he was pushed ahead on unwilling feet before he could say more. He craned his head around to look for Finn, but all he could see was a single black dot in a sea of white. Then they turned a corner, and Finn was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kind comments, kudos, and other ways of expressing approval! I've seen them all and appreciate the incredibly flattering positive response. <3
> 
> I apologize if I gave anyone the impression that there would be a serious plot here - my intention was just to create a snapshot of "I love you."/"I know." equivalents... and sometimes, as is the case below, the follow up rescue/return confession.

Interrogated by the First Order. Again.

Life was just getting a little repetitive for Poe's tastes, was all. If another Starkiller Base came out of the woodwork next month he was calling shenanigans.

As it was, this ship being a bit light on Dark Force-users had led the First Order to rely on more... physical methods. Poe shifted his jaw from side to side, probing with his tongue to be sure - yup, he'd cracked another one of his molars. He worked up the energy to spit a wad of blood and tooth shards at the interrogation droid's base, where it splattered nicely against the white finish. It stared up at him, unimpressed.

"I hope you _rust_ ," he muttered bitterly.

"PROVIDE COORDINATES TO THE NEW RESISTANCE BASE," the droid said, raising the electroshock appendage Poe had become _great_ friends with over the last hour or two. A door in its side slid open to reveal a new appendage. This one had a lot of pointy bits to it. "OR ELSE."

Poe would've burst out laughing if he didn't hurt so much. "Really? 'Or else', that's the best you've got?"

The pointy bits started to spin and whir menacingly.

A pounding knock at the door drew both Poe and the droid's attention. A Stormtrooper stood in the doorway, a pair of cuffs in hand. For a moment Poe worried he was out of the frying pan and into the fire, but then Finn said, "Phasma wants to interrogate this one _personally_ ," and if Poe hadn't been held in place by the interrogation room chair he would've collapsed from relief.

Making little disgruntled whirs, the droid stayed out of Finn's way as he unlocked Poe.

Leaning into the motion as Finn cuffed his hands behind his back, Poe murmured, "I think my line's supposed to be 'Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper?', but..."

"Quit looking so happy to see me," Finn whispered. "Someone's going to notice."

"Lucky for me interrogation droids are shit at reading facial expressions," Poe said, still not quite able to wipe the smile from his face.

"Move," Finn ordered, shoving Poe out the door - and past the two Stormtroopers who'd been posted outside. Poe gritted his teeth, which had the added bonus of causing him enough pain to turn any residual grin into a grimace, and walked, his steps getting steadier as they went.

Once they had a hallway to themselves, he asked, "I take it reconditioning didn't stick?"

"Never got a chance to find out," Finn admitted. "Phasma got called away before they could start. I knocked out one of the others, stole his armor, found my way to you." One of his hands slipped down from its grip on Poe's arm to brush gently against his wrists, abraded a tender, aching red by the interrogation chair. "I'm just sorry I didn't get there sooner."

Poe swallowed down unkind thoughts that agreed with Finn. That was just the pain talking. "That's twice you've saved me from rooms like that," he said instead. "How're we escaping this time, stealing another TIE Fighter?"

"Well, uh, no." Finn brought them to a halt just outside the main hangar for the Star Destroyer, quickly uncuffing Poe and stripping the bulkier pieces of his armor. Poe couldn't help but smile at the sight of his face, undamaged and unafraid. Finn grinned back, handing him a blaster. "You know how I said Phasma got called away before I could be reconditioned?"

"Yeah?"

Finn jerked his head towards the hangar. Poe peeked through the open doorway and blinked, his jaw dropping. There, hovering over the heads of two dozen Stormtroopers, firing at random and generally causing more chaos than you'd expect one ship to be capable of, was the _Millennium Falcon_.

Poe turned his confused look on Finn, who grinned, smug.

" _How_?"

"I might've reached out to Rey through the Force when we got captured so she'd know to come after us." Finn shrugged, as if to say _no big deal_ , when last Poe had heard Finn was still struggling to find Rey with the Force when they were on different planets, let alone different star systems.

"You - Finn, you're so - " Incredible, amazing, ridiculous. Too many words fit, so Poe just shook his head, averting his eyes, and said what he really meant. " _Kriff_ , I love you."

"Really?"

Poe's head snapped up - because what did Finn mean by _that_? But then he saw the smirk on Finn's face, put two and two together, and groaned. "I'm not living that down any time soon, am I?"

Finn pulled a thoughtful face. "Seems unlikely." He glanced through the doorway, cursed, and reached for a blaster. "Okay, they've cleared enough room to land, we gotta move."

"Hang on," Poe said, grabbing Finn's arm before he could run out into the hanger guns blazing. Finn swung back around to look at him expectantly. Poe grinned, raising his eyebrows. "Don't I get a kiss for luck?"

"A kiss for - _seriously_?" Finn sputtered. "We've got, almost literally, _seconds_ before the _Falcon_ is crawling with Stormtroopers, and you want to take the time to - to - "

Poe grinned wider, raised his eyebrows higher. "Kiss the man I love for good luck?"

A minute later the two of them raced aboard the _Falcon_ , blasting Stormtroopers off their feet and shoving them off the ship.

"That's three times, Phasma!" Finn crowed, shoving the last of the Stormtroopers back onto the Star Destroyer. "I escaped, I caught you, and I escaped _again_! You can't keep me, you can't control me, and you're never gonna - "

"Get us out of here, Rey!" Poe shouted, offering the Stormtroopers still standing in the distance a mocking salute as the _Falcon_ sealed her airlocks and lifted off.

"You two took your time," Rey said knowingly as they launched into hyperspace. Chewbacca made a remark about being flushed that Poe delightfully resembled, and he couldn't help his grin as he took a suddenly embarrassed Finn's hand.

"Worth it?"

Finn sighed, lacing their fingers together. "I guess so."


End file.
